matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Piracy
Piracy is the act of unwarranted and unlicensed trade of media sources, in this case movies. Hollywood movies are often received with hype and gain a cult following around the world. At the same time, in many countries the police and governments are lax at enforcing copyright laws. For this reason, the theater version of the movie, debuting in specific Asian cities, gets recorded and simultaneously distributed across other states and neighboring countries that share the same language, an example being that of Urdu and Hindi in South Asia. After getting recorded these theater versions are widely distributed in black markets, for getting sold for an inexpensive cost, mostly around $0.5 to $1 in many Asian countries. However, this trend received a major downturn when the use of torrents and peer to peer applications became well known. Furthermore, still large masses of both the public and distributors are involved in this illegal act. One of the major drawbacks of the theater version includes low quality video and audio, that lead the distributors to effectuate the blu-ray and master versions of movies and sell them for a slashed price, however, these versions are available once the blu-ray/DVD/CD/VCD version is released and are used for succeeding years. The Matrix Series Single editions ''The Matrix'' At the time of its release in the year, 1999, The Matrix drifted into the likes of the young in Asian cities, leading distributors to sell a large stack of VCR tapes featuring the pirated theater version but the boom of technology in the 3rd millennium largely replaced VCRs with DVD and CD players. The soundtrack of The Matrix was also released on illegal cassettes, mostly to be used in vehicles. ''The Matrix Reloaded'' The Matrix Reloaded, having released in the year, 2002 was available for purchase via DVD and CDs but masses preferred CDs over DVDs at that time due to cost issues. These CDs were sold for $1 at the time of release but this cost fell in subsequent years, being slashed to half prices. ''The Matrix Revolutions'' The Matrix Revolutions outplayed the preceding versions in Asian countries, mostly due to the action sequences, to the distributors profit, these action sequences became the principal cause of the widespread of both the pirated theater and DVD versions. This version was largely dubbed in regional languages. Collectors editions Customers tend to purchase the entire trilogy in a single CD/DVD rather than purchasing each of them, these collectors edition are mostly available in a set of five movies, titled Keanu Reeves Collections, with two other movies starring Keanu Reeves along with the Matrix trilogy, completing the set of five. A strange observation is often noted that the synopsis on the cover of these collections are misprinted with the either the synopsis or plot of some other pirated movies. The collectors edition are often available in dual audio with some of the cover text printed in the regional languages including title and star cast names. Matrix video-games ''Enter the Matrix'' Enter the Matrix became a known game among masses when it was first released in 2003 but PS2 games weren't as cult as PC games, leading the pirated version to be developed on CD that were easily available within a cheap cost of 50 cents. Over the years, a pirated version for PS2 has become available for sale in black market across Asian countries. ''Path of Neo'' Similar to other PS2 games that are widely pirated, The Matrix: Path of Neo also falls under this category. This pirated version can be executed with some alterations within a specific PS2 model. In order to play this version, customers modify the lenses to effectuate the version but these PS2 DVDs are short lived and can corrupt within a span of months. Digital piracy Torrents From the year 2005, these pirated hard copies were replaced by torrents at a mass level, mainly due to the fact that these versions didn't cost any money and were available for free, one of the major torrenting websites include The Pirate Bay which hasn't stopped operating despite multiple bans in many states. Movies, games, cracks, special featurettes, making of the film and soundtracks are easily available for both seeding and leeching. TheMatrixPiratesbay.png|Series of Matrix movies, games etc on Pirates Bay. TheMatrixYIFY.png|At YIFY Movie Torrents. TheMatrixTorrent.png|The Matrix, available at TorrentKing Peer to peer Prior to the popularization of torrents, peer to peer application and servers such as Ares and Emule were used to download the Matrix media, however, these peer to peer applications didn't trend in South Asia and most of the users were from the west. These files were often viruses or spam, risking users' personal files and some of these downloads were often mistitled, eventuating a major drawback for these P2P applications. Online streaming In recent times, the availability and hosting of online movies has outplayed all the other illegal sources on the web and market. One of these rare sources include dailymotion but one of the drawbacks is specifically low quality. The following video is to be used as a demonstration of online streamed videos on the web and isn't used for home media purposes, copyright violations or marketing. Category:Documentations Category:Real-world articles